Fayt Terradrake Wiki
''Basic Information 'Age:' 5,000 Edenian Years (150,000 Earth Years) 'Physical Age: '34 'Height:' 8'0 'Date of Birth: '10/Hikarune/2500 Y.E 'Place of Birth: Terra, Souther Realms ''Home Planet:'' Eden ''Family:'' Drakyll Terradrake (Father Deceased), Jane Sundree (Mother Deceased), Vicious Wolfe (Son), Lydia Terradrake (Twin-Sister), Lina Hylynyr (Wife), Sarah, Hylynyr (Sister-in-law), Lia Pyromyrna (Wife), Tia Pyromyrna (Mother-in-law), Fia Terradrake (Daughter), Tiffany Wolfe (Daughter-in-law). Appearance and Anatomy ''Eye Color:'' Gold ''Hair Color:'' Dark Brown ''Race:'' Edenian, Dragon, God ''Base Stats'' ''Tier: 1-B '''''Attack Potency: Hyperversal Speed: Immeasurable/Infinite Lifting Strength: ''1-A ''Striking Strength: ''Hyperversal ''Durability: Outerverse Level Intelligence: Above Average Story Son to Jane Sundree and Drakyll Terradrake, Fayt started life in the peaceful town of Terra - a small principality south of Shorestone. From a young age, Fayt showed great strength and was used by his mother to tend to her farm. The reason for his mother's disdain toward him was due to his blood relation to Drakyll, who went on an adventure to find a precious artifact and never returned. Because of this, she didn't want her only source of labour to run off like his father. Fayt's personality is that of a Dragon; cold and distant, but at the same time protective and vicious. He does not hesitate to defend his friends, but at the same time, he will dismiss any and all signs of affection toward him imparted by his childhood friend, Tia Pyromyrna. Lana Evyrgryn and Miyuki Hana also attempted to woo Fayt but to no avail, as he had no interest in forming those kinds of relationships with them at the time. Over 4980 years, Fayt has developed his own self-taught style of swordplay and martial arts. Dragon Style A style of self-taught martial arts that utilizes Fayt's Dragon transfiguration ability. It is a fighting style that makes use of his Dragon anatomy - ie: tail, wings, claws and elemental magic. Dryrgun Byrn A powerful energy beam fired from Fayt's hands or mouth depending on what form he is currently utilizing. Fire and Light mana are generated and compressed by Fayt's powerful mana-signature and are focused into a forward firing beam using telekinesis. Dragon Form A powerful form acquired by Fayt using Dragon Transfiguration. Wielding armour forged from the body of the Dragon God (an ancient god of universal size that was killed by a powerful mage from another dimension) allows Fayt to increase the size of his body on an infinite scale. His movement speed is relative to the size of his body - ie; the larger his body is, the faster he becomes - meaning that any movement made by Fayt, no matter his size, would be massively faster than light. Sword of Atmos A powerful, sentient weapon forged from the teeth and claws of the Dragon God. Fayt was able to acquire this powerful weapon at Mt. Dyrwyn after fighting and killing another Dragon in single combat. It can only be used by Fayt and will come to aid him if he calls it. It is - just as Fayt himself - indestructible and omnipotent. Eden Saga During the takeover of Eden at the hands of Dark and Anti, Fayt was killed by the reality-warping duo. After breaking the connection between Fayt and his god form, Anti snapped his neck, releasing Fayt's ownership of the Midland Realms. Though Fayt transformed into a Hyper Dragon, it was not enough to match the Son of Septim, who easily took his life. Fayt's souls - both mortal and divine - were returned to their source: His true form in the 35th-Dimension. True Form During his travels on Eden, Fayt acquired powerful armour and a mighty sword. Only later would he realize that these artifacts were, in fact, the body of Fyrgor Slyndri; Forged into the armour and sword that he now possessed. Upon wearing the armour of Fyrgor Slyndri, Fayt was forever transformed into a being of immeasurable power, fusing infinite incarnations of himself together as one. His frame and stature grew to such a massive size that he could no longer exist within a single universe, multiverse, megaverse, or even hyperverse - now residing within the 35th Dimension between the mock-Omniverse and Xenoverse, where the concept of Time and Space do not exist. To combat his inability to interact with his own son, Fayt created a powerful avatar that allowed him to - in some way - exist within any singular universe. Fayt's avatar possesses only a fragment of his consciousness and power, but can still crush entire hyperverses with his mana-signature and mere existence. If Fayt were to ever truly return to Universe-170, he would destroy it by merely existing. A similar fate would befall everything within the mock-Omniverse, which is why he chooses to use an avatar possessing his original likeness. https://fayt-terradrake.fandom.com/wiki/Atmos,_Sword_of_Calamity Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Original Character